This
by GRACE5
Summary: the gap between 5.09 and 5.10


A/N: wrote this while stuck in New York's Penn Station, forever

and ever.

~!$%^&*()~

"Hey, wait up." Danny said as he saw Lindsay heading towards the elevators, jacket wrapped tight around her.

"Danny, I'm really tired." Lindsay said softly, as she watched the numbers change, indicating what floor the elevator was on.

"You avoided me last night." Danny said, his eyes never leaving her. "We need to talk about this."

"This!" Lindsay yelled at him, turning quickly. "It's a lot more than a this."

"I'm sorry." Danny said sincerely. "Please, just wait here, I'll be right back."

"Okay." Lindsay said and moved to lean up against the wall.

"I'll be quick." Danny said and practically ran to the locker room, fearing she would leave.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Hawkes laughed as Danny skidded to a stop in front of his locker.

"Nothing, Lindsay waiting." Danny said in a huff as he punched in his combination and grabbed his jacket, with perfecto written in the name tag, which was obviously false.

"Oh." Hawkes said and winked at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I'm not stupid Danny." Hawkes laughed and closed his locker.

"What do'ya mean?" Danny asked as he put his jacket on and closed his locker.

"I know Lindsay's, ugh, condition." Hawkes said as they both stopped and looked at each other.

"What, how?" Danny asked.

"I was a doctor, she's always tired, throwing up, and everything else that's classic pregnancy." Hawkes said and continued to talk, Danny following.

"I didn't notice." Danny mumbled.

"It's okay, Danny." Hawkes said and clapped him on the shoulder.

They both walked out of the locker room and up the stairs to see Lindsay yawning against the wall.

"Good luck." Hawkes said and headed in the direction of Mac's office.

"Hey." Danny said and pushed the down button. "Sorry."

"No problem." Lindsay said with another yawn.

"Hawkes knows." Danny said as they entered the empty elevator.

"How?" Lindsay questioned.

"He says because he's a doctor, and noticed your classic pregnancy symptoms." Danny said with a slight smirk.

"Is that right?" Lindsay laughed as they both exited on the ground level and walked out onto the street. Lindsay smiled as Danny purposely walked between her and the street.

"You wanna take a cab or the subway?" Danny questioned awkwardly.

"Subway is fine." Lindsay said and continued down the street to the closest station.

"Yours or mine?" Danny asked with a smile as he placed his hand on the small of Lindsay's back.

"Mine, I'm closer." Lindsay said as they waited on the platform.

"kay." Danny said and surveyed the area for any suspicious characters like any over protective boyfriend slash cop. "After you." Danny laughed, trying to ease the tension as they entered the subway car.

Lindsay sat down in the uncomfortable chair and Danny stood protectively in front of her, stabilizing himself by grabbing onto the railing above her seat. Lindsay smiled and reached out to trace the lines on Danny's open palm. Surprised, he looked down at her and smiled, then hesitantly kissed her.

"Impressive balance." Lindsay laughed as they pulled away from each other.

"Thanks." Danny blushed as they reached their destination and exited the subway onto the streets, continuing on the short walk to Lindsay's apartment.

"You want something to drink?" Lindsay asked as she shed her jacket and dropped her purse next to the door and kicked off her shoes.

"No, I'm good." Danny said and continued to watch her.

"I'm gonna get changed." Lindsay said, looking back at Danny with a smile.

"Okay." Danny said as his eyes followed her as she walked into her bedroom and disappeared in the dark.

Lindsay gave him a weak smile as she exited her bedroom in an old Montana State tee-shirt and baggy pajama pants. She curled her feet under her as she sat in the corner on the couch and cuddled a pillow over her stomach. Danny stood and gazed at her for a little before sitting down next to her.

"You know me?" Danny questioned, his voice broken.

"Danny." She started but he interrupted her.

"No, I don't understand, Lindsay. I mean, I just." He paused and looked up at her for answers.

"I was scared, no, terrified. We have never been stable, we were hot and cold, off and on, up and down." Lindsay rambled.

"I get it." Danny said.

"Sorry. I just, didn't know what to do. I had to figure it out myself first, because I had no idea what you would do or say." Lindsay said softly.

"You think I would've left you, alone with a baby? Or forced you to do something?" Danny asked, pain evident in his voice.

"I didn't know, and I didn't want to find out." Lindsay said as she wiped away a tear. "I'm having this baby, with or without you."

"With, Lindsay, with me." Danny said and scooted closer to her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know that." Lindsay said softly, looking him in the eye.

"I do." Danny said.

"Well I don't, I don't trust you Danny, you and I both know why." Lindsay said and Danny nodded and looked away, guilty.

"I messed up, I'm sorry, it was nothing more than a mistake." Danny pleaded and took Lindsay hand in his. "I can be a dad, Linds, I want this."

"Me too, but." Lindsay started and stopped.

"But not with me?" Danny asked and pulled back slightly.

"You're the only one I want to have a baby with, Danny." Lindsay smiled. "I just don't know if you know exactly what this means."

"A baby?" Danny asked with smirk. "I know what it means. It means, dirty diapers, even less sleep, midnight feedings, early morning feedings, screaming, crying, exhaustion."

"There are good things too." Lindsay laughed and gently cupped his cheek.

"I know." He smiled and leaned into her hand. "It means unconditional love, snuggling, smiles, giggles, all the firsts, being called Daddy."

"Danny." Lindsay said as she started to cry happy tears.

"I want this Lindsay, I need this, you and our baby. I've grown up, I'm ready for this, for forever, with you." He smiled and gently kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her and saw she still wasn't convinced. "I cheated, but I'm not a cheater, Lindsay. You have to know that, that I'll never pull something like that again, I swear on my motha."

"I need time, just time to trust you again." She said with a long yawn.

"I can do that." He laughed and scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay laughed.

"You need sleep." Danny said as he deposited her on the bed and pulled back the covers before throwing them on top of her. "Night." He said as he kissed her forehead and nose.

"Where are you going?" she asked grabbing his hand. "Stay."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." She smiled and fell asleep and as soon as his arms were wrapped around her securely.

A/N: so not only was the train stuck in Penn Station for 2 hours, but it broke down in between Newark and Trenton, then again 5 minutes outside of Philly, my destination. So a six hour ride turned into a 10 hour one.


End file.
